pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Out Fresh!
New Beginnings "Alice! Get up!" A woman's voice was sounding from downstairs. Up in her room, Alice Brandon was currently asleep, her blanket slung off in a very unlady-like manner, snoring loudly. A Skitty was curled up at the foot of her bed, sleeping quietly. "ALICE BRANDON, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" The female voice all but shrieked. No response from Alice. Footsteps were storming up the stairs, and Skitty jumped up, looking at the door as Alice's mother walked in. She frowned. "Skitty, could you be a dear and wake up Alice?" The Pokémon meowed in response and Alice's mother ducked out of the room. In that instant, Skitty began to slap her trainer in the face repeatedly, causing an immediate response. "Ow ow OW!" Alice cried -Her mother's laughter could be heard downstairs-, catching Skitty's tail on the fifth slap. "I'm awake Skit, I'm awake." "Meow!" Skitty smiled, looking up at it's master. Alice looked at her sheets. "I threw them off again?" She sighed. "It's a wonder I don't catch cold." She quickly dressed and walked downstairs, Skitty tailing behind. "Good morning Alice." Her mother said, smirking slightly at the red marks on Alice's face. "Mornin' Mom." She said, taking a seat at the breakfast table. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." "I was having a good dream, but I guess I have to get started on my journey sometime." Her mother laughed, and pulled a small green device out of her pocket. "Oh, before I forget. Your PokéNav." She handed it to Alice who took it and clipped it to her belt. "I've already registered my number in there for the Match Call feature, so feel free to call at any time." "Thanks Mom." The girl said, biting into a piece of toast. "Mhm. So, have you decided what you're going to do on your journey? Battles or Contests?" Alice smiled. "I didn't bother to decide! I'm gonna do both!" "Both?" Her mother was surprised. "Yeah! I want to try out both your choice and Dad's." She sounded enthusiastic so her mother smiled. "Alright then. Well, you should get moving." She handed the young girl her Bag. "You have everything in there. Poké Balls, Items, and the collapsible Bike. As you requested it's a Mach Bike." "Thanks Mom." The girl said, smiling. "Skitty, let's go! Odale is our first stop!" "Meow!" Route 1 Alice walked out of her house, a wide grin on her face. Her journey was about to start. Suddenly she heard the shriek of a young child, near the start of Route 101. She ran to the source of the voice. "What's the matter?" She asked quickly. "The professor!" The girl squeaked. "He's getting attacked by a group of Zigzagoon!" "W-what!?" Alice's eyes widened as she ran into the Route. Sure enough there was a man, hanging from a branch as a group of furious Zigzagoon were barking, growling, and clawing at him. A few feet away from Alice lay a bag. "Skitty! Let's help! Use Double Slap now!" Skitty ran towards the Pokemon, it's tail swinging wildly. The Zigzagoon turned their attention to it, and slammed into it with a , knocking it back into a tree and knocking it out. "Skitty!" Alice cried, running over to her unconcious Pokemon. "You! Girl!" Alice turned around to the source of the voice. It was the Prof. who was in the tree. "In my bag over there! There are three Poke Balls, each with a Pokemon inside! Use one of them to fight off these Zigzagoon!" There was no mistaking his commanding tone despite the fear that was also in it. "Bag?" Alice turned to see the bag lying a few feet away from her. The Zigzagoon, following, did not give her a chance to be picky. She grabbed a Poké Ball. "Come out and help me please!" She said, throwing the Ball. From the Ball in a burst of light came a Torchic came out. "Torrrrchic!" "A Torchic." She murmured. "A Fire-type. Torchic, we need to save Mr. Birch! Can you work with me?" Torchic look confused for a moment, but nodded. "Thanks! Torchic, use Ember!!" "Torchic!" The Pokémon released a flurry of flames from it's beak towards the Zigzagoon, which, as it felt the flames, scampered. As soon as he saw they were gone, Prof. Birch climbed down from the tree and walked over to Alice. "Thanks." He said, giving a shaky laugh. "I thought I'd never get down from there." "Don't mention it." Alice said cheerfully. "Only now my Skitty..." He looked over at the fainted Pokémon. "This girl was able to command a Torchic despite it not being hers. Perhaps..." "Come with me." He said. "I'll help your Skitty." The Lab and the Rival Alice walked through the door to the lab after Birch opened the door, Skitty in her arms, and Torchic toddling beside her. "Hand me your Skitty." The Professor said and the girl complied. He took Skitty and walked downstairs to a room full of machines. "Let's let Skitty rest here." He said, placing it in a chamber and closing the glass container. "What's that?" Alice asked curiously. "High speed healing chambers, almost like ones found in Pokémon Centers, but upgraded to suit my purposes. Skitty will be fine in 15 minutes." Alice smiled. "Now, follow me. I'd like you and Torchic to meet someone." He ascended the stairs to the main lab room, where a boy was standing, older than Alice, and he gave off an air that screamed cool. The young man turned and faced the duo. "Welcome back professor." He said as he bowed to the young lady in his presence. "Hello, my name is Jack Waters what is yours?" He said to her as his attention turned to her. "I'm Alice Brandon." She said, smiling as she bowed back. "Nice to meet you Jack." "It's good to see you stayed Jack, I expected you to be the impatient type." The Professor gave a big, booming laugh that caused one of his assistants to jump and spill the things she was carrying. Jack then turned his attention to the prof. "Well I did fall asleep." He joked as he returned to his mildly stoic demeanor. "So she's a new trainer?" He asked as the pokéball on his hip shook and his starter Oshawott was released. "Kiwi!" He said annoyed that she let herself out. Prof. Birch looked at the Pokémon with fascination. "C-could this be an Oshawott?" He asked, amazed. Kiwi jumped into Jacks arms and hugged him. "Osha!" She said as she looked around in fascination. "Yes, this is my buddy Kiwi." Jack explained as she held out her paw for the professor to shake. The Professor shook it with enthusiasm. "This is a rare treat! An Oshawott in the Hoenn region! If I could just-!" "Professor, you're getting off topic!" Alice interrupted. "Why did you bring us here?" "Oh, r-right." The Professor cleared his throat, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from Oshawott. "I've seen each of your skills, and I believe you would be suited to help me with the Pokédex Project." Jack looked at him. "Pokédex project?" He asked as he took out his Pokédex. "You mean this?" "Yes." The Professor said, looking disappointed to see the boy already had one. "I'd like each of you to travel around Hoenn and collect data on the various Pokémon species for me. Considering you already have your own Jack, I don't need to give you one." He walked over to the table where two Pokédexes lay, one red and one black. He took the black one and handed it to Alice, who took it curiously. Jack put his back in his pocket. "Ok, Will do professor, I received mine from professor Juniper before I left home." He explained. "And I would be honored to help out." He said to him. "I would too!" Alice said eagerly. "Thank you both." He said, turning to Alice. "By the way, that Torchic really seems to have taken a liking to you. Would you mind holding onto it, and raising it for yourself?" "Mind?" Alice repeated. "Of course I wouldn't mind." "Torrrchic!" Prof. Birch smiled and handed her it's Poké Ball. "Jack, it hardly seems fair to not offer you a Pokémon after Alice received hers. If you'd like, I have two more for you to choose from. They're new Pokémon I caught this morning." Jack nodded. "Ok professor, what do you have for me?" He asked as the prof released a treeko and a mudkip before him. "Hmmm, Treecko looks like a good grass pokémon, what do you think Kiwi?" He said. "Osha!" She said in agreement as she liked the snugness of the grass lizard. "Ok I choose Treecko." Jack said to Birch. "Treecko, the Grass-type?" Prof. Birch asked to make sure, and Jack nodded. "It's a great choice, easy to raise. Which means, I will save the final catch for my child's birthday." He stowed that Poké Ball away and handed Treecko's Ball to Jack. At that moment, one of the Prof.'s assistats came up with a Skitty in her arms. As soon as Skitty saw Alice it bounded towards her, running into her arms. Alice laughed. "Skit! You're better." "Thanks." Prof. Birch thanked his assistant, who nodded and left. "Jack, Alice, I have a suggestion. You both have two Pokémon now. Why not have a two-on-two Pokémon battle?" Jack smirked at that idea. "A two on two, I'm game." He said as returned Treecko and Kiwi to their pokéballs. "If your up for it I mean." He said as he looked at Alice. "Sure! It'll be my first real battle." Alice said, grinning. "Alright. Follow me outside." The Battle In the back of the lab was where most of the Pokémon are kept. Outside, in the cool breeze, Alice and Jack took their places. Prof. Birch stood at the side. "Alright. This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle between Jack from Nuvema Town and Alice from Littleroot Town. Substitutions are allowed, and the battle will end when one trainer forfeits or their Pokémon all faint. Begin!" "Skitty, come out! I need your assistance!" Alice cried, throwing a Poké Ball into the air, and Skitty emerged in a flash of white light. "Im ready." He said as he grabbed the Lureball on his hip. "Kiwi, Spotlight!" He said as Oshawott came out in a flash of blue. "Skitty! Go and use Double Slap!" Alice ordered, and Skitty charged in, swinging it's tail wildly at Kiwi. As the cat came close Jack called out his attack. "Kiwi, !" He said as his buddy took her shell off and it started to glow blue as she ran towards Skitty. "Skitty, " As Alice gave the order, Skitty's Double Slapping tail became enveloped in the same blue glow as the Razor Shell. Unknowingly, she'd used her first move combination. Skitty continued to charge in, now swinging it's powerful, wildly flinging tail towards Oshawott. Jack flinched as the two attacks collided. "Kiwi, !" He said as Kiwi fired a powerful stream of water from her mouth after being knocked back by the collision. "Dodge, and use Sing!" She ordered. Skitty skillfully dodge the Water Gun, making use of it's light weight, and began to sing a soothing melody, causing Alice to plug her ears. Birch and Jack mimicked the action. Kiwi was taken in by the melody and fell asleep. "NO!" Jack yelled as this happened. "Return Kiwi, Go Treecko!" He said as he substituted his pokemon. "Treecko !" He said as his newest pokemon charged the small cat. "Skit! Come to my side!" Alice ordered and Skitty ran off the field. "Skit prefers to stay out of Poke Balls if possible. I'm switching now." She held up a Ball. "Torchic, come out! I need your assistance!" She threw the Ball into the air and Torchic emerged a ways away from Treecko. "Now, Ember!" Torchic opened it's beak, letting loose a flurry of fire bullets. The ember attack sped towards Treecko, but Jack pulled out his pokédex and quickly scaned treecko to see its moveset. "Awesome he knows ." He said as he told Treecko to evade the ember as best he could and then fire an energy ball at the little bird. "Energy Ball is a grass-type attack." Alice murmured. "Torchic, use Peck. But store the energy for as long as possible." Torchic's beak began to glow white as the Energy Ball sped towards it. Then the beak extended. "Now!" Torchic slammed it's beak into the energy ball, shattering it, and ran towards Treecko, it's beak still aglow. Jack had no other option than to substitute again as he returned Treecko quickly and sent out Kiwi once again. "Kiwi! I need you!" He yelled which woke up the sleepy pokemon but this however was too late as she was hit by the incoming peck attack. "Osha!" She said angrily. "Kiwi use Water Gun!!" He ordered. "Return!" She cried, holding up the Poké Ball. Right before the Water Gun would have hit Torchic, he was recalled back into the Poké Ball. "Skit, assist me out there!" Skitty ran back out onto the field. "Skitty, use Sing!" Once again, Skitty began to sing the melody it had done before. "Kiwi cover your ears!" Jack ordered as his pokemon covered her ears to the sound of the lullaby. "Now use Water Gun!" He called out. "Run and continue to Sing!" Alice ordered and Skitty obeyed, running to the side of the field to dodge the Water Gun, and still singing it's melody. Alice knew Oshawott would tire of holding it's arms up long before Skitty tired of singing. Skitty used to be her lullaby as a child. Kiwi continued to hold her paws to her ears and fire her water gun out towards Skitty. "This is going nowhere, Kiwi fire a water gun at Alice." He said as he knew Skitty would protect her. "Keep singing Skitty!" Alice ordered right before the Water Gun attacked her. So he wanted to play dirty, did he? She backed away from the water. She moved quickly to the side. "Skitty! Stop singing and use Copycat! Aim for his Poké Ball with Treecko in it!!" She ordered and Skitty obeyed, firing the Water Gun it mimicked forcefully at the Poké Ball on Jack's belt. Since the song had stopped Kiwi had removed her paws and then with a nod she attacked with Razor Shell. "hmm, your just like I am I see." He said as he side stepped the water gun attack aimed at his pokeball clip. "Copycat, again!" Alice ordered and Skitty's tail became a glowing blue blade. She charged at Oshawott, tail pointed at the shell blade. As the two shell blades collided Kiwi pressed forward and pushed her blade into the tail of the skitty. Skitty however, began to press as well, her blade pushing against the shell. After a brief moment, there was a small explosion from the force of the two moves, which sent each Pokémon flying back. Kiwi was rendered unable to battle much to the disdane of Jack. "Kiwi!" He saidd as he ran out to pick her up into his arms. "You fought well." He said as he put her on his bag and threw out Treecko again. "I gotta hope speed wins the day." "Skit, return." She said, recalling it into it's Ball. "You battled great. Take a rest." She held up another Poké Ball. "Come out Torchic, I need your assistance!" From the Ball popped Torchic, ready for battle. Jack had ordered Treecko to take to the trees around the field in order to gain an advantage over the small bird. "Treecko, Energy Ball!" He called out as treecko fired them at rapid fire. "Torchic, Rapid Fire Ember!" Torchic responded with a quick, onslaught of fire bullets that clashed with the balls of green energy. Torchic began to fire ember again, however, it was strong and faster due to the Focus Energy. As Treecko jumped from tree to tree he kept up with his energy ball barrage, not letting up for a second. "Please keep it up buddy." " !!" Alice ordered, and Torchic was surrounded in a bright blue glow. "Now, Ember barrage!" "Treecko, dodge it!" Jack ordered but it was too late as the ember attacks broke the energy ball mid formation and slammed him into a tree. "Treecko!!!!!" He yelled as his pokemon slowly got up and started to glow. "W-what?" Alice stammered, holding up her Pokédex to Treecko. "Overgrow, Treecko's special ability. Useable by several Grass-type Pokémon, the power of Grass-type moves is increased when the user begins to feel weak." "Overgrow?, Excellent! Treecko use Energy Ball one more time, rapid fire!" Jack ordered as his pokemon used its power boost for one final attack. "Ember!" Alice ordered desperately, but the Energy Balls were too fast, and hit too hard, knocking Torchic down. "Torrrr..." It said, standing up. It began to glow red. "What's this?" Alice held up her Pokédex again. "Blaze, Torchic's special ability. Useable by several Fire-type Pokémon, the power of Fire-type moves is increased when the user begins to feel weak." "Blaze!?" The girl grinned. "Alright! Torchic, use Ember right now!" "Torrrchic!" The little bird Pokémon began to shoot out several, much larger and faster balls of fire towards Treecko. "Treecko, use Energy Ball one more time! Give it all you got!!!!!!" Jack said as the small gecko fired his Overgrow enhanced attack at the Blaze enhanced Ember. As the attacks collided they exploded violently and sent shockwaves in all directions, The tree Treecko was in was hit hard and he was knocked into the base of it. The shockwaves forced Torchic back and it hit the ground hard. Alice rushed to it, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. "Torchic, you did well, real well." She said, smiling. "Take a good rest." She held up her Poké Ball, recalling it. Did she lose? Or was Treecko out as well? From a flick of his wrist Treecko was recalled to its pokeball. "That was a good battle Alice, looks like a tie here." He said as he walked towards the lab to heal his pokemon. "Prof After my pokemon are healed which way to the nearest gym?" He asked as he turned around and started to walk backwards. "Hmmm..." Birch thought for a moment. "Well, the nearest Gym is in , right outside of Route 102, which you can reach through Odale Town. Unfortunately, he doesn't take on Rookie Trainers like yourselves. My advice is to pass him up and head on to Rustboro. There you can battle Roxxane, the Gym Leader." As Jack took the advice he then tripped over a passing Lotad. "OUCH!" He said as he got himself up and dusted himself off. "Thanks professor! and Alice I will be seeing you again to battle, My new rival." "Rival?" She thought to herself, chuckling as he got up. "Sounds fun Jack. Alright. I'll see you again." Alice's Next Story |''A Tough Thing to Taillow! '' Jack's Next Story |''UH003'' Category:Alice's Saga